The present disclosure relates to a magnetic composition and an inductor including the same, and more particularly, to a magnetic composition, an inductor having increased inductance and for use in a high frequency band.
An inductor is a coil component commonly used as an electronic component in electronic devices such as cellular phones and personal computers (PCs). Such an inductor may respond to changes in magnetic flux to generate inductive electromotive force. A magnitude of this magnetic induction is referred to as inductance of the inductor, and inductance is commonly increased in proportion to a cross-sectional area of a core of the inductor, the number of turns of the coil, and magnetic permeability of the core.
Inductors, as electronic components, are commonly divided into wire wound inductors, multilayer inductors, and thin film inductors. In particular, a power inductor is an electronic component performing a smoothing function and a noise removing function in a power supply of a central processing unit (CPU), or the like. As power inductors in which high current flows, in other words, inductors for a power supply, wire wound inductors have mainly been used. Wire wound inductors have a structure in which a copper (Cu) wire is wound around a ferrite drum core. Since the wire wound inductors use a high magnetic permeability/low-loss ferrite core, an inductor having high inductance while having a small size may be manufactured.
Further, since even in the case of decreasing the number of turns of the copper wire, the same level of inductance may be obtained in the high magnetic permeability/low-loss ferrite core, direct current resistance (DC resistance, Rdc) of the copper wire is decreased, which may contribute to decreasing power consumption of a battery.
Multilayer inductors have been mainly used in filter circuits on signal lines, in impedance matching circuits, and the like. Such multilayer inductors are manufactured by printing a coil pattern on ferrite sheets using a metal material such as silver (Ag) in a paste state and stacking a plurality of ferrite sheets on which the coil pattern is printed. Such multilayer inductors were initially commercialized by TDK in 1980, and have been used as surface mounted devices (SMD) for portable radios, and currently, multilayer inductors have been widely used in various electronic devices. Since the multilayer inductors has a structure in which a stereoscopic coil is covered by ferrite, multilayer inductors are inductors capable of decreasing magnetic leakage due to a magnetic shielding effect of the ferrite and which are suitable for high-density mounting on circuit boards.